I Need You
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: ONESHOT: 1 year after their little boy died, Claudia's still mourning. He's there and helps. I guess AU since it aint happening


**She sat on the window seat at her Port Charles apartment, knees up at her chest. There were two reasons she was like this, mainly because to fit in the window seat you have to curl up like that, but partly because this day one year ago her whole world had crashed around her. Everyone hated her now, but she had never thought she would even be alive after her deep dark secret came out. He hadn't killed her, like she hoped he would. The pain she felt right then wouldn't be, she would be gone. But somehow she had gotten to him; under his skin, and in his words 'a way no one else could or had.'**

**Her face was dry, but she let out mournful cries every few minutes. She looked out the window to the busy town underneath her. None of them cared that he had died this day. That the one thing that would love her back was gone. Died right inside her. **_**"He was supposed to grow inside me, not die inside of me." **_**This apartment had almost been her prison. She didn't want to leave it, leaving it made her feel weak. People stared and whispered like she was deaf. She knew what she had done! She had hired an incompetent gunman and he had shot with a child in the room.**

**She didn't know he was bad though. All she wanted to do was protect her brother. Sonny had tried to take away the one person she had loved and protected his whole life. **_**"They scraped out what was left of him, no one can hurt me." **_**That's what she had thought but on her birthday when Sonny had ripped her to shreds, she hurt. Now she was crying thinking of that horrible day when Sonny had said that it was better for their baby to have died.**

**She hadn't seen Sonny since that day and Johnny hadn't nearly come around as much. Olivia kept him preoccupied and away from her. The relationship they had went out the window because of a stupid shooter's mistake. She didn't even go to her own brother's wedding, because she knew he would be there. Sometimes she would daydream about them and their son together, as a family. They were all so happy, but then she would snap out of it and realize that would never happen. **

**She heard a knock on the door. "It's unlocked!" She yelled. If someone was going to come in and kill her they might as well. She wouldn't mind. "You know it really isn't safe to have a door unlocked in this city." She heard his voice say, she kept staring out the window. "How are you holding up today?" She still didn't look at him, he had hurt her too much. She heard him walk towards her, she couldn't look. She started to make smudge on the window. He put his hand on her shoulder, she moved away from his touch.**

"**What ever happened to you?" He asked her, kneeling by her side. She finally looked at him and noticed his eyes were bloodshot. "What do you mean?" Her voice threatened to crackle but she held it strong. "When I met you," he smiled, "you were so fiery and passionate, if you wanted something you went after it. Now you're so different a prisoner in your own apartment." "You really want to know what happened to me?" She countered looking him straight in the eyes. "Yes." He answered.**

"**You happened to me. You made me feel weak. I let you affect me the way no other man had. You were the most complicated on night stand I've ever had. Then you gave me this child, purposely or not, and I fell in love with him. Anticipated him being here and nothing, no baby cries or waking up late. Nothingness." She answered him, wiping the tears from her eyes.**

"**I'm sorry about what I said that it was better that he had never been born, it was wrong on so many levels." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. We're done, he's gone and I have nothing to live for." More tears fell from her eyes, he wiped them away. "Claudia you were right when you said we were right for each other." "Sonny I can't do it, fall back into that familiar pattern." He wiped her tears from her eyes. "Claudia you don't have to, but right now I need you and I now you need me. Our little boy died today and I need us to be together." She was almost full fledge sobbing, but tried to contain herself.**

**He picked her up from the window seat and they laid on the couch, in each others arms. She fit into his arms perfectly and they cried together until they fell asleep.**


End file.
